


bedroom hymns

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from Jongdae and Baekhyun's relationship. (domestic au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://even-inadream.tumblr.com/post/94111655516/21-chen-kissing-baek-while-he-fists-him-ty-gn) in August 2014.

Four years together means that Jongdae and Baekhyun have long since reached the point where they can talk to each other about anything they want to try in bed. Not that any of it’s prepared Jongdae for this moment, when he finds himself sitting with Baekhyun in front of his laptop, watching fisting porn for the first time in his life.

"But how does it _fit_?” Jongdae demands for what feels like the hundredth time, staring wide-eyed at the screen. He’s not into it, doesn’t understand how anyone could be, but he can’t look away. 

"Patience and lube," Baekhyun tells him. "Just like everything else."

"Nothing like everything else-" Jongdae says, cutting off with a startled yell as the actor onscreen fits his thumb in.

By the end of the video, Jongdae’s hands are over his face. “We don’t have to do it,” Baekhyun says, and Jongdae can hear him closing the laptop. “I just figured I’d ask.”

Jongdae lowers his hands to get a glimpse of his boyfriend. Baekhyun’s shoulders are slumped, lower lip between his teeth. Jongdae’s stomach twists he thinks back to how he’d acted during the video, how he’d feel if Baekhyun had seemed so freaked out by something Jongdae wanted to try. Agreeing to listen to each other’s ideas doesn’t mean agreeing to do them all, but just because Jongdae’s not into this doesn’t mean he wants Baekhyun to be embarrassed to be.

He lets his hands fall to his lap, then regards them. They’re small, soft, careful. Nothing like the giant hands of the guy in the video. “What about a compromise?” Jongdae blurts out before he loses his nerve.

"Like what?"

Jongdae can’t entirely believe he’s saying this, but it’s Baekhyun. This isn’t the first time Jongdae’s doubted one of his suggestions only for it to work out in the end. “We work our way up to it,” he says. “We don’t just, like, try the whole thing tomorrow. Start with four fingers.”

"No jumping in fist-first," Baekhyun agrees with a solemn nod, then grins when Jongdae complains about how he’s not taking it seriously enough. 

Once that’s settled, Jongdae takes Baekhyun’s hand, more aware of his own than he’s been since—maybe since the first time he held Baekhyun’s, back in freshman year. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Baekhyun shrugs that off, smiling easily. “Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t like I wasn’t expecting you not to whine about it.”

"I don’t _whine_ ,” Jongdae whines, laying it on thick just for how it makes Baekhyun laugh.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Baekhyun asks a few minutes later. "You don’t have to.”

"I’m sure," Jongdae says, and means it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It happens a few weeks later, starting when Baekhyun leads Jongdae into the apartment after a night out, pressing Jongdae back against the door for a long kiss. “Shower?” Baekhyun suggests, even as his hands streak under Jongdae’s shirt like he’s planning to keep him right there for a while. 

Jongdae nods and steals another kiss before Baekhyun curls two fingers in one of Jongdae’s belt loops and tugs him forward. Their clothes end up in a trail along the way, and it takes a few extra minutes before they let go of each other long enough to actually start the shower.

Jongdae knows what’s to come, but this, at least, is familiar territory—endless kisses and touches under the hot water, cleaning Baekhyun and then prepping him for a quick round under the spray. By the time they’ve had to wash again, Jongdae’s much more relaxed and Baekhyun’s bright-eyed and ready for more, leading Jongdae to the bedroom as soon as they’ve dried off.

Once they make it to the bed they just kiss for a few minutes, until Baekhyun spreads his legs and pulls Jongdae’s hand down between them. “Come on, Jongdae,” he tells him, breathless. 

"You’re sure?" Jongdae asks one more time, and Baekhyun nods, then sighs in satisfaction when Jongdae presses three fingers into him, spreads them out into the space he’d created earlier.

"I know I’m not as good at this as you," Jongdae says, just for something to say—not that there’s a silence to fill, exactly, there never is given how noisy Baekhyun is during sex.

Baekhyun moans, arching towards him when Jongdae deliberately strokes his prostate. “I’m—genetically gifted,” he says, lifting one hand and wiggling his pretty fingers at Jongdae. 

"Cheating."

"How is it cheating?" Baekhyun demands, his laugh cutting off into a sound of dismay when Jongdae withdraws his fingers and reaches for more lube. "No, put them back-"

"Calm down," Jongdae says, clicking his tongue with mock-disapproval. "Lube and patience, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I know." Jongdae gives him a quick kiss. "Remember, tell me if it’s too much."

"I will," Baekhyun promises. Jongdae taps his side and he rolls over, rises up on hands and knees and gives Jongdae a look over his shoulder. His eyes are so dark, his lips parted and kiss-swollen, and Jongdae just wants to give him everything he’s ever wanted. "Now come _on_.”

They’ve done four a few times now, enough that Jongdae’s still sure of himself when he works in his pinky alongside the first three. Baekhyun keeps rocking back to meet him, and of course his mouth doesn’t stop, either, keeping up a steady stream of words and noises.

"Okay," Baekhyun says at last. "Okay, do it."

"Are you-"

"I’m _sure_ ,” he promises, panting. “Do it.”

Jongdae adds more lube, eyes on how stretched Baekhyun’s ass is already. He fits four fingers back inside, easily now, then takes a deep breath and slowly eases in his thumb, holding his breath as he feels Baekhyun adjust around him.

"Keep-" Baekhyun looks back at him, eyes wild and unseeing. " _More_.”

So Jongdae does, his hand working in and out, watching in stunned disbelief as Baekhyun keeps taking more, as he keeps begging for more, the syllables nearly unrecognizable now. And Jongdae gives it to him, as always helpless to do anything else.

And then his hand’s inside Baekhyun to the wrist, and he just stares, then starts laughing incredulously. If someone had told him a month ago that this would be his Saturday night… “My hand’s _inside you_ ,” he blurts out, and Baekhyun sobs raggedly into the pillow. The feeling’s—it’s not unlike fucking Baekhyun, the way it’s so hot and he can feel Baekhyun pulsing around him, but… “My _whole hand_.” Baekhyun would normally have some sort of retort, he’s sure, but not even Baekhyun can keep banter going now.

His free hand is curled around Baekhyun’s hip, thumb rubbing steadying circles against his skin as he kisses every inch of Baekhyun he can reach, listening to Baekhyun’s whines and moans and the wet slide of his own hand. It’s when Baekhyun starts pleading, his words barely coherent, that Jongdae snaps out of it and quickly jerks him off, and it’s less than a minute before Baekhyun comes.

Jongdae pulls out carefully, staring in disbelief at the way Baekhyun clenches around nothing, whimpering like he wants it back. “Holy shit,” Jongdae says in amazement, eyes darting to his now-freed hand, still glistening with lube, before he wipes them both on the sheet. 

Baekhyun’s everything is wrecked—eyes wild, still-damp hair tangled around his flushed face, panting for air. Jongdae rolls over onto the clean side of the bed and carefully tugs Baekhyun into his arms, laving him with kisses and caresses and endearments until Baekhyun croaks, “That went well.”

Jongdae snorts, then kisses his temple. “I really was a natural. Who knew.”

"Put it on your resume."

That makes Jongdae laugh aloud, the sound ringing through the room. “What kind of jobs do you think I’m applying for?”

"I’ve always said we could go into porn," Baekhyun points out, and no matter how drained he sounds his smile is brighter than ever as he tilts his head up to look at Jongdae.

"Nah." Jongdae kisses him lightly. "I’d rather keep you to myself."


	2. you've got the love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae had planned to have a date night with Baekhyun, but ends up taking care of him when Baekhyun's latest migraine strikes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/10882.html#cutid7) in January 2015.

Jongdae gets home for what’s supposed to be date night only to find Baekhyun in bed with the shades drawn, huddled under the covers.

Jongdae’s not surprised. Part of the reason he’d suggested having a date night in the first place was that he’d wanted something that would give Baekhyun a break from the heavy load of grad school coursework he’d been under lately, but he’s not surprised Baekhyun’s latest stress-induced migraine hit first. 

“When did it start?” Jongdae asks softly, crossing the room and kneeling down by the bed so he can be on Baekhyun’s eye level. He hates seeing his normally rambunctious boyfriend like this, so drawn and drained and completely unlike himself.

“An hour ago,” Baekhyun mumbles, eyes slitting open just enough to look at the clock, then closing again.

“Did you take the medicine?” Jongdae has no idea what’s in the stuff Baekhyun’s doctor had prescribed, but they work great. Usually Baekhyun wakes up fine the next day now, a vast improvement how the first few migraines had kept him bedridden for two or three days.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Do you need some more water, or some ice cream? I can make another milkshake.”

“Just a nap,” Baekhyun says with a faint hint of a smile.

Jongdae kisses his forehead. “I’ll check on you later.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun murmurs, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Jongdae goes back in a few hours later, Baekhyun already seems better. He still hasn’t moved much from the position he was in earlier, but his gaze is much more focused and he sounds almost normal again, not like the thready echo of himself he’d been earlier.

“Ice cream?” Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun even smiles. “Ice cream.”

When Baekhyun had first started getting migraines, Jongdae had searched online for everything he could find that might help ward them off or end them sooner or dilute their effects. One of the ideas he’d found was making a mint chocolate chip milkshake, which had become one of Baekhyun’s favorite methods.

He’s not surprised when Baekhyun suggests the other favorite a little while later, when he’s finished the milkshake and Jongdae is absently rubbing circles on Baekhyun’s soft belly. “I’m not fucking you,” Jongdae replies with a laugh, and Baekhyun even leers. His recovery is moving right along, Jongdae thinks wryly. “You know you don’t like it when the bed moves too much.”

“So finger me now, then fuck me tomorrow.” 

Jongdae laughs again, careful to keep it quiet. Baekhyun may seem better, but he still has a ways to go before he’ll be completely fine again. “You’re so practical,” he teases as he retrieves the lube they keep on the end table.

“What would you do without me?” Baekhyun returns.

At this point Jongdae can barely remember what not having Baekhyun in his life had been like during those eighteen years before they’d met during college orientation, then discovered their dorm rooms were two doors apart and that they shared two classes. They’d become inseparable in no time at all, and had begun dating within a few months. “I don’t know,” Jongdae says honestly, and Baekhyun’s smile flickers.

Serious moments aren’t Baekhyun’s favorite, Jongdae knows that, but Baekhyun still tells him, “Me, either.”


End file.
